No Shirt, No shoes, SERVICE!
by Lolo25
Summary: Just being safe with the rating! (might continue this from just a oneshot to like a short 4 chapter story maybe vote for it)


_3 major request I am doing for Darthwill3_

_The first one is Fairly odd Parents_

_Then, Codename Kids next door_

_Last (saved this especially for myself) Billy and Mandy_

_Enjoy_

_PS None of these are related to any of my other stories GOT IT! D=(_

* * *

><p>Tootie was invited over to Timmy's house to help with hes math homework. She was confused actually than excited. she looked at the bright and sunny day that was given to her once again. It was actually nice out. Easy breeze, birds chirping, she search for the oddly green and pink bird caring for their young purple chick, or bird. Even on some days she would see her crush or old crush Timmy T. Turner walking hes green, pink, and purple dogs. Though the purple one was a puppy.'Why does he wan t me over anyway... he can't like me. He always never liked me.' She frowned as she took her time to get to hes house.<p>

At Timmy's house he was brushing hes brown hair. He smiled into the mirror, as he set up a small plan of hes. Not that he still had a thing for Trixie Tang, it is that he have more of a thing for Tootie Van Drusie. (By the way I made up the name just for the heck of it) He chuckled to himself. He wished that Cosmo, Wanda, Poof went on vacation for a while.(Again not apart of my last story for this, though I love him keep hes fairies in hes teens) He was a 15 year old boy with raging hormones. He always had a wried sensation for Tootie, always.

He walked down stairs and got out hes text book for math. He actually really needed help with hes assignment, and he figured if she felt comfortable enough then he can start move closer to her.'Timmy Turner you are a smart dog.' He got a cup and filled it up with water. He gulped it down quickly. He looked at the time, it was half hour, when he called her. He smiled lightly. 'Take your time Tootie, take your time.' The clock change to two forty four. He chuckled again.

Tootie was in the front door of his door. She swallowed hard. She ready herself of a prank of some sort. It open to a smiling Timmy. She blushed darkly, for a girl who is supposedly over her old crush. He let her in the house. She felt a rush of cool air over face and skin. It left goosebumps."Hey Timmy." She chimed. He smiled at her.

He lead her to the kitchen."Hey Tootie, um I need help with my homework like I said, on the phone." He looked at her face which was really dark from blushing a lot."You thought I was joking, didn't you."

She looked away,"Kinda of." She looked at the ground, then the wall, then the ceiling, but only to be face to Timmy. She looked away.'CRAP! This bad why is he so close... wait is he touching my shoulders, no its my lower back, NO! He's going around my waist. Its torture now, going so slow, so fucking slow... I am just going to fall backwards... WAIT! NO then he might let me fall then-' She was out of her train of thought when she felt short hot breaths on her neck.

"Tootie why are you thinking so hard, mm... I won't let you fall. Cause I know that what your thinking." He tighten his grip around her waist."I promise I won't let you fall this time." He gripped on to her shirt. He spoke quietly in a husky breath,"Promise."

She turned to him and kissed him. He was overwhelming her to go in and make out with him. He returned back hungrily. She stopped the kiss,"Are you trying to get me in bed with you?"

He smiled cheekily,"Heck no, I just wanted to see you, touch you, speak with you. Thats all, come lets make you help me with my homework so I don't fail this class." She smiled as they walk up stairs."Right after I get out of the shower." He grinned.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She had a weary smile and a hot face.'Timmy getting out of the shower, all wet, moist... oh god I can fell myself dripping with substance. She came back to reality to see Timmy looking at her. She looked away in embarrassed again."Oh was I out of it... sorry."

He just kept on leading her to hes room. He set out a shirt and pants for him to wear. Tootie was facing the wall, he looked at her then smile,"Why aren't you looking at me?" He questioned.

She kept her cool,"BECAUSE, you might be naked our something." She heard him laugh. She pouted as she turned around he was half naked apparently."Oh not fully naked then I suppose."

He laughed at her again, as he strode up to her. He used his shirt to pull Tootie close to him."Is this uncomfortable for ya'?" He question, as let hes shirt dangle in a hand.

Tootie swiped it out of his hands."Yes, yes it is." she went around him, as he locked the door and walked up to her. She giggled playfully at him, as she sat on the bed.

Timmy walked up to her pinning her down on the bed."Give back my shirt, please."

She smirked at him."Make me give your shirt back."

"Gladly." He kissed her on the lips as she leaned back moaning into his mouth, slipping her tongue in. He moaned against her mouth gently. He reached for her shirt once more. Its innocent and yet steamy to him. He touched her breast gently, giving her a nice squeeze. She arched her back against her chest as her shirt slipped off. She threw his shirt to the end of the room. He looked at her again,"Now were both shirtless and sweaty." She pulled him down once again.

Though time was cut short, as what of Timmy parents came home and called him down fro groceries. He frowned as he threw back on his shirt. Tootie returned her shirt to her former place. Timmy stopped her before she went out the front door."Next time nothing will interrupted us. So be ready next time." He pecked her cheek and let her leave.

Tootie just looked at the sky as she walked back to her house.'So much for helping him on his assignment.' She giggled lightly the thought once more,'But I am his next time.'

_There is the first Request_

_I hope you like it!_

_Wait for the other ones =)_


End file.
